


Mirror

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel finally asks why the Warden-Commander has been so weird around him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Info on Warden Demetrios can be found at ddragontales.tumblr.com

“Why do you keep staring at me like that?” Nathaniel snapped. He snapped almost everything.  
The Warden-Commander quickly looked away. “Im not staring.”  
“You’re staring.”  
“Well if I was staring at you, I wouldn’t be doing my job very well would i? Darkspawn aren’t likely to sprout from your face.” Demetrios looked stubbornly out from their sentry station.   
“Well you WERE staring. You’ve been staring like that for a while now. And you look at me funny sometimes.”  
“Look at you funny? What are we, twelve?”  
“I’m saying I can tell something is bothering you, Warden.” Nathaniel’s usually strict tone softened. “Is it because I’m a Howe? I know my father put you through awful things. I’d understand if-”  
“I told you I wouldnt hold your father’s crimes against you. You’ve more than made up for him, anyway”  
“Then what is it?”

Demetrios was quiet for a while, looking out over the Vigil’s Keep. “You just. Remind me a lot of Zevran”  
“Who’s Zevran? Is that… good..?”  
“It is good. Well. Good for you I suppose. Zevran is my fiance”  
“Oh. And I… look like him?”  
“No, you look nothing like him. For starters he’s an Antivian elf”  
Nathaniel frowned “Well then what are you talking about?”  
“I can’t explain it well, Nathaniel. Just… some of the things you do… some of the things you say… It reminds me of him.And it’s hard to look away when that happens.”  
Nathaniel was silent a moment. “Where is your fiance?”  
“Traveling. Taking care of some very important business. Don’t worry, he’ll be back. And with luck you’ll get to meet him”  
“Should I… stay back on missions..? I’ve come to think we’re friends, Warden. I dont want to be causing you pain”  
Demetrios laughed and shook his head. “Dont you dare. No one’s got aim like you, I need you around. The pain always fades. And it’ll be gone entirely when Zev is back.”  
“If you’re sure. I’m… sorry if I upset you by pressing”  
“No, I’m glad we talked about it. Oh, and Nathaniel?”  
“Yes Warden?”  
“My friends call me Demetri.”  
“...Demetri. Alright”

 


End file.
